marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Unleashed
Uncanny X-Men Unleashed is a comic series centered around the second X-Men team. It takes place on Earth-606, as part of Marvel Unleashed. It is a revamp of the canceled X-Men Unleashed series. Volumes Vol. 1 - Brotherhood Issues: #1-7 Plot: When the X-Men, a government team of genetic mutates (or the new slang term, "mutants") disbands, Scott Summers, a member of the old team, decides to form a brand new team. He recruits Hisako Ichiki, a young girl with the ability to transform into an indestructible armored form, Karl Lykos, a former member of Mr. Sinister's Marauders, Joshua Folley, a golden-skinned monk with resurrection abilities, Tom Foster, the son of Scott's old friend Bill Foster, Arthur Centino, a spot-on sniper, and Jubilation Lee, a teenage runaway who can fire off energy beams that cause whatever they hit to explode. Scott decides to ditch the government, as they wish to control the team, and so the team finds a new base to secretly operate from: the Academy of Tomorrow, an abandoned private school. For their first mission, they head to New York to stop three "mutants" causing mayhem, but find out they are part of a sinister organization of mutant terrorists known as the Brotherhood of Supremacy, led by Magneto, an infamous mutant terrorist with magnetism powers. The X-Men prepare to track down Magneto, and find him at Egypt, where he awakens the ancient hibernating mutant pharaoh En Sabah Nur to battle the X-Men. Introduced: Armor, Elixir, Goliath, Longshot, Jubilee, Brotherhood of Supremacy (Toad, Avalanche, Juggernaut), Magneto, En Sabah Nur Villains: Brotherhood of Supremacy, Magneto, En Sabah Nur Vol. 2 - Phoenix Issues: #8-11 Plot: Scott visits Jean Grey, a.k.a. Marvel Girl from the original X-Men team. The two reminisce about their days on the X-Men together, and the two fall in love. Scott and Jean begin dating. Meanwhile, a mysterious visitor arrives at the Academy of Tomorrow looking for Scott Summers. The X-Men call Scott, and he arrives with Jean. They are surprised to see the visitor, who tells them he came from the future to protect Jean Grey. He tells the two he is their son from a dystopian future where Jean and Scott got married, but it turned out Jean had the Phoenix Virus, a dangerous infection that only mutants can get. Because of the Virus, Jean's powers were suddenly acting up. As she was pregnant while she had the Virus, her child was born with it too. They named him Nathan. Jean suddenly started acting strange after Nathan's birth, and it turned out the virus was making her crazy. One day she snapped, and went on a rampage. The X-Men had to distract her long enough so that Scott could inject her with a serum that took away her powers. She was still crazy, however, and was locked away in an asylum. They eventually cured her, but the damage had already been done. Nearly everyone in New York was killed by Jean's amped up powers, and there were only 53 survivors. Scott sacrificed himself injecting Jean with the serum, and only Jubilee, Longshot, and Sauron survived out of the X-Men team. Nathan luckily survived the battle, as Armor used her armored form to shield him from a huge energy blast released from the Phoenix-infected Jean. However, Armor was disintegrated while protecting him. Sauron flew him to safety, and eventually he was cured as well. Nathan was raised by the remaining three X-Men, and he was sent back in time to prevent Jean from getting the virus. The X-Men welcome Nathan, who tells them his code-name from the future: Cable. Afterwards, things between Scott and Jean are kind of awkward, knowing Jean could possibly go crazy and kill everyone. However, it seems she hasn't gotten the virus yet. Scott tries to invite Jean to join the new team, but she doesn't want to put them in danger, so she breaks up with Scott. Introduced: Cable Villains: Jean Grey (only in a possible future scene) Deaths: Future Armor, Future Cyclops, Future Elixir Vol. 3 - Utopia Issues: #12-15 Plot: The X-Men, with new member Cable, defeat another mutant terrorist, Pyro, who claims to have been enlisted by Magneto. The terrorist, who has faced the original X-Men team before, only recognizes Cyclops, and asks who the new guys are. They have Goliath grow huge and interrogate him, and Pyro says that Magneto has recruited an entire army of mutants, but no one knows why, and they all just assume it's to destroy the humans or something typical like that. He also says that En Sabah Nur is part of it, too. The X-Men have Pyro take them to Magneto's lair, which is in the ruins of Utopia, a secret island Mr. Sinister hid out in before the Terrigenesis bombing happened. They see that Magneto has used his magnetism powers to rebuild Utopia into a beautiful paradise, like an actual Utopia. They try to enter Magneto's palace, but are stopped by the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut tells them that no one, and especially not human-loving traitors like the X-Men, can get into Magneto's palace. Pyro tries to tell Juggernaut that he has taken them prisoner, but Juggernaut doesn't fall for it. Juggernaut punches Pyro's head right off of his body, sending the decapitated head flying into the ocean. Pyro's corpse falls to the ground, and the X-Men attack Juggernaut. Goliath manages to grow big enough to overpower Juggernaut, lifting him off the ground and throwing him through the roof of Magneto's palace. The X-Men enter, and see En Sabah Nur sitting on a throne. Magneto enters the room and tells them he had a throne put in to make En Sabah Nur feel at home. Scott tells Magneto that they just want to know what his plan is. Magneto says that he heard legends and myths about En Sabah Nur, who was born to a poor Egyptian family. Thanks to his great powers, people worshiped him as a god and his family gained great wealth. En Sabah Nur rose up to be a pharaoh, and it has been said he was the first mutant ever. Magneto stole C.E.R.E.B.R.O., a special mutant-detecting device, from the I.N.S.T.I.T.U.T.E., the headquarters of the original X-Men team, so he could find En Sabah Nur's top secret resting place. Cyclops asks why Magneto did all this, and what it all has to do with his plan. En Sabah Nur buts in and explains that he had a vision of a dystopian future, where a war between humans and mutants destroyed everything. Cyclops says they could just stop their terrorist acts, and Magneto asks what he means. Cyclops says that Magneto's mutants have been causing trouble, and Magneto comes to a realization. Magneto decided not to tell anyone else about the visions, but realizes that his mutant henchmen must have thought he wanted a war. Magneto reveals that he just wanted peace between mutants and humans, but the mutants he recruited must have thought the exact opposite. Meanwhile, outside the palace, the mutants are all running and screaming. The X-Men walk outside and look up to the sky, seeing several SHIELD fighter jets flying in, right behind the Avengers Quinjet. To be continued in AvX Unleashed... Introduced: Extended Brotherhood of Supremacy (Unus the Untouchable, Blob, Spiral, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Kid Omega, Nitro, Selene, Omega Red, Nightcrawler, Darwin, Petra) Villains: Brotherhood of Supremacy, Pyro, Juggernaut Deaths: Pyro Vol. 4 - Polaris Issues: #16-20 Plot: When SHIELD sends Brotherhood of Supremacy members who turned themselves in (Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Kid Omega, Nightcralwer, Darwin) to the X-Men's base at the Academy of Tomorrow, Cyclops decides to hand the redeemed mutants to Jean Grey's newly opened mutant school, the Academy for Higher Learning. Jean introduces the new members to the New Mutants, a team of older students chosen to be part of Jean's very own X-Men counterpart. Quicksilver becomes very protective of his sister, and Nightcrawler has trouble fitting in, as Darwin finds himself excelling at every subject, while Kid Omega gets himself into tons of trouble with the teachers. When Scarlet Witch picks a fight with popular student Lorna Dane, the new students end up getting into a big super-powered brawl with a bunch of other students. Jean talks with Scarlet Witch and Lorna in her office, but discovers with her telepathic abilities that the two are long lost sisters. It turns out, Magneto's children were triplets, but the third child, Lorna, didn't seem to have mutant powers, so Magneto put her up for adoption, not wanting to raise a human child. It wasn't until after Lorna was adopted that her powers came in, while Wanda and Pietro's powers came in only shortly after their birth. The next night, Toad and Avalanche break into Lorna's room at the Academy and invite her to come meet her father. They bring her to Magneto's new base on Genosha, an island that used to be home to a giant prison built specifically for holding mutants. Using his magnetic powers, Magneto has turned it into a kingdom for mutants. Lorna is surprised her father actually wants to see her after abandoning her all those years ago, and Magneto tells her that they were only lying to her so she wouldn't try to go see him. Lorna demonstrates her magnetic powers for her father, and he gives her the name Polaris. He tells her that together, they can get revenge on the humans, and even the traitorous X-Men, who have turned against their own kind. Introduced: New Mutants (Glob Herman, Riptide, Feral, Blink, Thunderbird, Multiple Man), Polaris Villains: Magneto, Toad, Avalanche Vol. 5 - Attack Issues: #21-25 Plot: Magneto trains Polaris to be a deadly warrior, and sends her along with some Brotherhood of Supremacy members (Blob, Avalanche, Toad, Selene) to attack the Jean Grey Academy for Higher Learning. The Brotherhood battle Jean's New Mutants, and outmatch all of them. They attack Jean, and corner her in her office. Jean is saved by Havok, who is now a teacher at the school. Havok knocks out Polaris with an energy blast, but is picked up and thrown out at a window by Blob. Beast and Storm, also teachers at the school, rush in and distract the Brotherhood members as Jean goes to evacuate the building. The New Mutants lead all the students outside, except for Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, who sneak off. They come across Storm and Beast battling the Brotherhood, and help out. The four manage to defeat the Brotherhood, and they realize Magneto must've gotten to Lorna. They wake up Lorna, who tells them she met Magneto. The twins try to tell her Magneto is evil, but Lorna thinks they're lying to her so they can try and stop her from seeing him. Lorna attacks the two, and sends tons of metal objects flying at them. Scarlet Witch creates a force field that blocks the metal objects. Quicksilver tells Lorna that Magneto doesn't really love her, he just wants to use her to get back at the humans. Lorna threatens to kill her brother and sister for "turning against mutantkind", but Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch still try to talk some sense into her. Selene tells Polaris that they should go, as she can sense the X-Men coming. Selene uses her powers to get the Brotherhood away without being seen by the X-Men. The X-Men ask Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch what happened, and they tell them that Magneto must be playing some sort of mind games with Lorna, but she got away. The X-Men set out to find Magneto's hideout, and Jean says that when she saw Lorna she was able to briefly read her mind. All Jean knows is that Magneto's hideout is some type of former prison for mutants. Cyclops suddenly realizes where it is... Genosha. Introduced: N/A Villains: Magneto, Polaris, Blob, Avalanche, Toad, Selene Vol. 6 - Genosha Issues: #26-30 Plot: Cyclops leads his X-Men (with new members Havok, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Kid Omega, Darwin, and Nightcrawler) along with Jean's New Mutants team into Genosha, where Magneto's Brotherhood of Supremacy is already waiting for them. Goliath turns giant and battles Juggernaut, as Sauron flies straight into Maximoff Tower with Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver riding on his back. Goliath turns giant and throws Juggernaut out into the ocean, where he sinks like a rock and drowns to death. Blink confronts Selene and manages to use her teleporting powers to outwit and defeat her. In Maximoff Tower, Sauron battles Nitro and Petra as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch battle their sister. Sauron grabs onto Nitro and throws him up through the roof of the tower, causing him to land back down outside the tower and explode upon landing. Sauron folds in his wings and then spreads them out, hitting Petra and sending her flying through a window, breaking her back as she hits the ground. Quicksilver runs circles around Polaris, overwhelming her and allowing Scarlet Witch to generate a force field big enough to trap Polaris inside of. Scarlet Witch orders her brother to protect her so she can keep Polaris trapped inside the force field for the rest of the battle. Outside, Kid Omega takes on Unus the Untouchable, who protects himself from Kid Omega's psychically generated weapons using his force fields. Kid Omega manages to get into Unus's mind from outside the force field with his telepathic powers, and tortures Unus mentally, causing Unus to freak out and go into a panic attack. The X-Men and New Mutants manage to overwhelm Magneto's forces, and break into the top room of Maximoff Tower. However, Magneto is missing, a note is left behind, reading "The traitors shall pay". The Brotherhood of Supremacy members are taken into SHIELD custody, all except for Lorna, who has realized how truly evil her father is. Lorna joins the X-Men, and the search for Magneto continues. Introduced: N/A Villains: Polaris, Brotherhood of Supremacy Deaths: Juggernaut, Nitro Vol. 7 - Savage Issues: #31-35 Plot: The new X-Men recruits (Havok, Polaris, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Nightcrawler, Darwin, Kid Omega) arrive in the Savage Land to rescue infamous rock band Dazzler after their jet got shot down by primitive Savage Land archers. Havok, the oldest one there as well as a member of the original X-Men, tells the teens to split up into groups of two, but Kid Omega goes off his own. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch head into the jungle, Nightcrawler and Darwin go into the swamp, and Havok and Polaris go after Kid Omega. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch go on a random jungle trail, and reflect on their childhoods, realizing how terrible their lives were but how loving and generous their father seemed. Nightcrawler and Darwin share stories of their pasts, and bond over how they both became social outcasts. Havok and Polaris get lost, and yell out for Kid Omega. Polaris develops a crush on Havok, who suddenly comes across Kid Omega and the members of Dazzler, both captured by Savage Land natives. They rescue the captives, and Havok tells the other X-Men over a communicator to meet back at the Blackbird. Introduced: Alison Blaire, Dazzler Villains: Savage Land natives Vol. 8 - Purification Issues: #36-41 Plot: Alison Blaire decides to join the X-Men after being rescued by them, and she disbands her Dazzler band. Darwin suggests Dazzler as her codename, but Alison says she doesn't want a codename, because she thinks "stage names" are lame. Alison tells them she's only in it for the publicity of being a superhero. Meanwhile, Scott and Jean have started dating again, but Jean discovers she is pregnant. She doesn't tell anyone but Cable, and Cable begins running tests on her to see if she has the Phoenix Virus. However, Jean is perfectly healthy. Cable realizes that, even though Jean doesn't have the virus, the timeline is still changing, and that could mean disastrous things for the future. In Washington, D.C., an anti-mutant group known as the Friends of Humanity are protesting to have mutant rights taken away. The group consists of mutant-hating Oscorp scientist Sebastian Shaw, Roxxon Oil CEO Warren Worthington II (father of Warren Worthington III, a.k.a. Angel), the mysterious Japanese bodyguard of Shaw known as Yuriko Oyama, and religious fanatic Reverend William Stryker. When they are told to stop protesting by authorities, Yuriko's eyes turn red and her fingernails suddenly turn into razor sharp claws. Yuriko begins killing people left and right as the rest of the Friends of Humanity leave. Stryker tells them that they must counter the likes of mutant terrorists such as the Brotherhood of Supremacy, and so they turn to robotics expert Bolivar Trask, whose family was killed in a mutant battle between the X-Men and Magneto's followers Toad, Avalanche, and Juggernaut. Stryker and Shaw reveal that they had Trask create Yuriko, who is actually a deadly cyborg known as Deathstrike. Trask creates a mechanic flight suit for Worthington called the "Archangel Wings" and special gloves for Shaw that can control the elements. Shaw, Worthington (now calling himself Archangel), and Deathstrike attack the White House and successfully assassinate the President. The X-Men show up (except for Cable who is with Jean) and tell the terrorists to stop. Deathstrike attacks and nearly kills Cyclops, but Havok kills her with an energy blast. Polaris uses her magnetic powers to crush Archangel's flight suit while he's still in it, killing him, and Jubilee shoots Shaw with her energy blast as Allison uses the sound waves from Shaw's screams to create a powerful explosion that kills him. Stryker shows up in a giant mech suit created by Trask, but Goliath turns huge and steps on him. Cyclops wakes up after being attacked by Deathstrike and sees all the carnage around them. He tells the team that killing people is wrong, even if the person you kill is murdering others. Cyclops realizes the team is being too brutal, and they have to stop. Elsewhere, Jean is getting an ultrasound when the doctor tells her that her baby is... a girl. Introduced: Friends of Humanity (Reverend Stryker, Sebastian Shaw, Archangel, Deathstrike, Bolivar Trask), Hope Summers (seen in ultrasound) Villains: Friends of Humanity Deaths: Reverend Stryker, Sebastian Shaw, Archangel, Deathstrike Vol. 9 - X-Force Issues: #42-48 Plot: A new team of mutant vigilantes, the X-Force (consisting of the power-mimicking Mimic, the gibberish-talking Doop, the squirrel-loving Squirrel Girl, the insect-like Maggott, the mystical-powered Magik, the tech-controlling Cypher, and the energy-generating telepath Psylocke) get their own reality show, and they soon become wildly popular, even more so than the likes of the Avengers. Longshot suspects something strange about the team, so he goes to pay them a visit. Upon arriving at their base, he is attacked by robots called Sentinels. Cypher turns them off, and reveals that he created them to guard the X-Base. Longshot enters the base and sees it is totally hi-tech thanks to Cypher's genius mind. Being a genius himself, Longshot quickly befriends Cypher. At the Jean Grey Institute, the new base of the X-Men, Cyclops asks Jean to marry him, and she says yes, but realizes she has to tell him about the baby. In Crossmore Prison, a special prison made to contain mutants, Magneto's Brotherhood members are all locked up. Blob, Toad, and Avalanche are seen watching the X-Force's reality show in the cafeteria, when all of the sudden Magneto attacks. Magneto frees them all, and kills all the guards. Magneto brings his Brotherhood lackeys down into the sewers, where a secret civilization of fugitive mutants (the Morlocks) live. Magneto and the Morlocks have formed an alliance, and they all plan an attack on the X-Force's base, because the X-Force, like the X-Men, have turned against mutantkind to help the humans. At the Jean Grey Institute, Jean and Scott are talking about the baby, when Sauron and Jubilee burst in. They tell the two that the X-Force's base is under attack, and it's all going down live on TV. The X-Men arrive at the X-Base, and see that Blob, Toad, Avalanche, Unus, and some Morlocks are fighting the X-Force. The X-Men manage to help defeat the Brotherhood members, and they capture them all. The defeated mutants are sent back to Crossmore, and the X-Force decide to start taking crimefighting seriously, rather than just doing it for fame and fortune. Introduced: X-Force (Mimic, Doop, Squirrel Girl, Maggott, Magik, Cypher, Psylocke), Sentinels, Morlocks (Callisto, Beautiful Dreamer, Arclight, Leech, Iron Maiden, Artie Maddicks, Litterbug) Villains: Magneto, Brotherhood of Supremacy, Morlocks Vol. 10 - Massacre Category:Comic Series Category:Marvel Unleashed Category:ElectricMayhem